One Night
by MoonyNights
Summary: Dragged to a party by your best friend you find yourself manhandled into having a conversation with a tall handsome skeleton monster that has your blood heating. / Short story featuring genderless reader / Reader x USwap!Papyrus


I still don´t have a beta. So as before feel free to point out any mistakes I make just be nice about it.

Have fun reading

* * *

By the time you arrived at the party it was already in full swing. Lights were flashing through the windows onto the crowd that spilled out the open front door onto the lawn. The music blared down the whole street and you were sure that inside it was possibly loud enough to wake the dead. You found yourself amused at that thought seeing as soon after you caught a glimpse of pale white bones. There were skeleton at this party. Good to know that you at least wouldn´t find any monster haters there. Suddenly an arm landed over your shoulders drawing your gaze to your friend Alex who was the one to drag you to this party in the first place. ´So. Did I promise too much?´ You roll your eyes at the bright white smile he flashes you but agree with him anyway. You don´t dare to bring up the fact that you still firmly believe that you are way to late as most of the party goers seem quite drunk already. But, as Alex would insist, you are only fashionably late.

The two of you make your way inside. There you are greeted with pumping bass, a dancing crowd and plenty of alcohol flowing freely. Alex drags you into the writhing mess on the dance floor without regard to the fact that you are getting quite ruffled. As the crowd is done chewing you up it spits you out into the kitchen were you find a young seeming couple with their tongues down each others throat. Alex somehow manages to get their attention and makes short process of introducing them. ´Hey Raph! This is the friend I told you about.´ Instead of trying your luck at yelling and hoping to be heard over the pumping music you give a tiny wave and cordial nod and leave them to their conversation while you see if you can locate any drinks that aren´t stale beer or strawberry vodka. Your savior comes in the form of Raph´s make out partner who offers you a cup of wine from the half empty bottle behind her. You give a quick thanks hoping she heard, or even noticed, as Alex drags you off and the two go back to their previous activate.

Alex soon leaves you to your own devices with the parting advice of getting a warm body for your bed tonight. You scoff at the suggestion just as you usually do. You move of to find a relatively quiet corner to stand and think while you empty your drink. Somehow you can´t help but have your thoughts wander to what your self proclaimed best friend for live said earlier as he showed up at you apartment with all intentions of dragging you here. He was right in a way back then. It HAD been a while since you last went to a party with him. Not because you didn´t enjoy it, no in fact you loved to go dancing especially with Alex. And neither of you even minded all that much that you two liked entirely different clubs, styles of music and crowds. It always just added to your experience as you forced each other to try new things. But ever since monsters showed up on the surface a part of the population had become loud that spoke strongly against letting them mingle so freely with humans. You had no nerve for such people and as a result began to stay away from partys after having some really bad experiences with them ending in flat out brawls where opposing opinions clashed.

Because of all that you had been rather reluctant to trust Alex with the fact that this party would be different but in the end he had been right as so often. People who showed up to a mixed party like this one usually had no problem with monsters and those that did were more often then not silenced and kicked out swiftly. It helped you a great deal to relax and just enjoy yourself for the evening. If all went well you wouldn´t have to worry about the conflict any more till the next morning. Afternoon if you were lucky and managed to have an excuse for when your conspiracy nut of a neighbor came around to your place to rant about all the stuff his friends in the online forums had heard enough of. You shuddered at the unpleasant thought and, knocking back the rest of you drink, made a mental note to find one of your friends as an alibi.

In passing you left your glass on one of the tables providing small clear spaces in the crowd and let yourself flow with the mass on your way to the middle of the dance floor. Your favorite song was playing and you would let yourself be quartered before admitting to Alex and his probably just as party crazed friend and host Raph that you let your loud ass brain keep you from having fun. It would just end in you getting a party thrown just for yourself were everyone knew you as the special quest. Making that experience once had been one too many times already and Raph definitely had much more funds and space to host a party then Alex with his dingy little apartment.

Soon you had become enthralled by the music moving with its rhythm and sinking into the world it spun. Your body moved freely with the other dancers, their energetic, happy mood becoming all too easy to get swept up in. With time you had moved to the very center of the mob and become part of the high energy bubble that existed only there. Here hands seemed to stray even more and movements were more sloppy but all the more dirty as a result. The very air was thick with pheromones and the promise of more carnal things going on then rightfully should in the middle of a very crowded room. It did not pass you by without effect. You were getting quite horny. Just as it was about to become too much, as the sex in the air was about to drown you, something cool brushed against, and snagged on your wrist.

Someone with a surprisingly cool touch, as if they had just dunked their hands in ice water, was leading you through the crowd. The grip would have been easy enough to get out of as whoever it was obviously had no intend of forcing you to come along. It was more coaxing as if asking but still strong enough for the two of you to not get separated. You try to catch a glimpse at your guide but except flashes of a white shirt you don´t really see much. It takes a few minutes for you two to make your way to a much quieter spot by a massive set of stairs. You can see some couples vanishing up those same stairs giggling and others reappearing looking quite frisked.

As you came to a stop you finally got a good look at the new acquaintance you just made. A monster, a skeleton at that. Well, you were not quite expecting that. The monster in front of you was short and wearing a white button up shirt with black dress pants and black shoes polished to a shine. You suddenly felt a bit under-dressed with a simple red tank top, gray jeans and a blue jeans jacket topped of by your favorite pair of flats. No make up or fancy cloths. You didn´t even do much to your hair. Just washed it again and brushed it thoroughly to lie in its usual short, dark brown strands. Leaning down to be heard over the music you gave a sheepish smile and a soft greeting. It was quite unlike you to feel so shy. Maybe Alex had not exaggerated with telling you that staying at home so much had send your social skills for a downwards spin.

The skeleton smiled at you, at least you think it did what with it having no skin and all, and spoke, rather loudly even though the music was a little quieter here: ´HEY PALL. NICE TO MEET YOU. YOU ARE VERY PRETTY YOU KNOW? COME ON LET´S GO FIND MY BROTHER!´ With that you were unceremoniously dragged up the stairs past a few other monsters and humans most of which the short skeleton leading you had a happy wave for. Amused you let yourself be swept up in your new ´friends´ enthusiasm. Eventually you found yourself facing a tall skeleton dressed in casual shirt and jeans much like you. He was leaning on the wall heavily and, or so you guessed, was the short ones brother that he wanted to show you off to. Or show him of to you? It was a little hard to tell with how fast he had talked.

Shorty, as you called him what with not having been given a name, made a face and began chewing their bother out before stopping right in the middle of their rant to look back at you and shake their head. You gave a few surprised blinks before being shoved into the tall monsters arms, with a surprisingly strong push for someone his size, causing the both of you to almost topple over. You wonder if they used magic for that. ´uhm … bro?´, sounded from above your head as shorty walked of again in a huff. You found yourself having to awkwardly stand there tangled in each other as the skeleton still tried to keep his balance and you both upright. Belatedly you realized that you should probably take a step back. Your horny brain was being slow as fuck again it would seem. It certainly couldn´t be the alcohol. You had barely had any at all.

Awkwardly you clear your throat as you take a step back. A round of slurred curses later you know that the tall monster in front of you is named Papyrus and the shorter one was his brother Sans. You soon learn that they had come to the party at Sans insistence because Papyrus needed a nice date, according to the short skeleton at least. ´My best friend and him would get along swimmingly. He too thinks I need to get laid and dragged me here for it.´ Papyrus chokes and goes into a couching fit. You wonder if it´s just a trick of the light that his skull seems to have a light orange glow to it almost like a blush. ´n-nah. he´s too innocent for that.´, Papyrus finally explains. You give him a shrug. ´It certainly is what his actions seem to imply. To me at least.´

You find yourself talking for a while. Learning more about monsters in general but mostly about the skeleton brothers. It´s easy to tell that Papyrus loves his brother dearly. You find it quite cute which doesn´t really help with making you forget how horny you are feeling. The feeling really is quite bothersome. Your sex drive has never been particularly high. As any teen you experimented a bit when it first became a topic in your class but quickly found that, while good, it wasn´t as addictive as everyone made it out to be. Now your sex life consisted of irregular one night stands. Your dating life hadn't´t much to offer either as your neutral attitude towards sex turned any horny classmates off and later you just didn´t get into it much. You had gone on a few dates but most people didn´t manage to hold your attention in a romantic sense. Callous as it may sound they were just not interesting enough to you.

Papyrus, to your surprise, holds your attention easily. Usually you can barely get your brain to shut up about the random thoughts it throws at you but with the tall skeleton your mind barely strays. The fact that he is a pun master only makes it better. Puns are a guilty pleasure for you as you can´t help but laugh at them no matter how bad they are. It´s also fascinating to learn about how open and accepting monster culture is. All of it together works to peak your curiosity. Of course you had made small talk with monsters before, but it never led to more then greeting each other in passing. Under any other circumstance you would have been ecstatic to make a new friend of Papyrus. But being horny as you were it woke your interest in a little anatomy lesson.

His cloths don´t work to reveal a whole lot. Only skull and hands are visible. It makes you itch to reveal more of him. And, alright, it does peek your interest on wither or not his bones will make as interesting a contrast against your dark blue sheets as your pale skin does. Your attention is drawn back to the ´blush´ Papyrus is sporting. You are quite sure now that it isn´t a trick of the light. It makes you wonder about what you had heard about monsters having magic. And other things. You send quit curses at your brain for being so lewd that night. It only takes a few more minutes for you to give in and lean close to Papyrus and ask about the blushing. Your words work to intensify the orange glow and spread it all across his face. This draws an amused chuckle from you. As it makes him pout you make sure to be handsy about your apology. You hug his arm and give him the best puppy eyes you can muster for added effect. It unbalances him a bit which works in your favor as he needs to hold on to you for a little longer to right himself.

The tall skeleton catches on to your clumsy flirting quickly. You feel excitement at his returning it. It takes no time at all for you two to stumble into the nearest empty room. A bathroom as it turns out. You don´t really mind. Especially not with Papyrus kissing you. Or rather pressing his teeth to your lips. A spark comes from the contact. Probably his magic. The sensation is new and rather pleasant. It is however the tongue that strokes your lips sensually which really surprises you. Not in a bad way however. You open your mouth to the intruding appendage. The feel of it is certainly something different. It´s somewhat slimy and rather long. Very flexible too you note as it wraps around your own tongue.

As you kiss you let your hands tangle with Papyrus cloths. The urge to just strip and get to the main course is there but you would prefer to draw it out for a while. With the door locked you aren´t really pressed for time. And besides. It would be rather rude not to enjoy the chance you have been handed to satisfy your endless curiosity. Papyrus doesn´t seem to know the same restraint as his hands slide all over your form, first on top of your cloths but soon gliding under to rest on your bare skin. The bones of his hands feel cool against your back where they drift along your spine languidly. Shivers chase each other down your back as a surprising warmth blooms in the wake of your lovers touch. A growl drags from your throat and you let your hands pull away at the pullover the tall monster is wearing. Memories of your biology classes spring up unbidden and push murmurs out your lips, naming off any and all bones you can remember as you touch them.

For a while Papyrus leaves you to exploring as he softly answers your musings with corrections and filling in the blanks where you lack the proper terms. Idly you comment how helpful he would have been to have around while you were learning about it back in school and how much easier it would have made remembering all of it. A breathy chuckle escapes him which turns into a loud moan as you grip his spine near the base and stroke up. You hear the faintest pulse as a shimmering light appears between his rips and something gooey drips onto your wrist. You don´t resist as Papyrus drags your hand away nervously. The orange glow comes from a fragile but wet looking heart. You remember seeing something like it before at a party where a human asked for their soul to be brought out as they wanted to see one and the monster rejected showing their own. That party had ended in a fistfight that had to be broken up by the police and was officially the last one you went to.

A tug at your top pulled you out of your memories. You let yourself be stripped and returned the favor eagerly finding, to your surprised delight, that the skeleton monster had forgone any type of undergarments. While you would have loved to spend the entire night finding any and all of his sweet spots Papyrus seemed to have decided it was his turn to explore. After having to tug his curious hands away from your throat and wincing from to hard pokes into your sides one to many times you took to guiding him instead. Showing him about how you relax at having your neck messaged and the pleasurable delight you feel at having your lower back, right over your spine, stroked with firm touches. About how licking at your nipples will get you to make breathy moans. And of course you show him all you have to offer as you teasingly spread yourself open to his burning gaze.

Idly you take note about the glow that starts up in the monsters left eye socket right before crowding you against the counter top next to the sink. Pressing at your neithers you feel a slow buzz that, in your subconscious somewhere, you recognize as Papyrus magic. Catching a glimpse at the brightly orange glowing cock resting against you a myriad of questions springs to your mind. Before you can ask any of them however you are pulled into a sloppy kiss. You ease into the feeling and finally let your brain become as quiet as it will get while drowned in the excitement and pleasure flowing freely though your body.

You are once more startled as Papyrus turns you around bending you over the counter. You make sure to tell him how much you approve with your lewd, loud moaning. You keep your upper body low to the surface of the counter as your hands rest lazily under you and your legs are spread wide, to tease as much as to find good balance in the position. Looking up into the mirror you get a good view of you lover for the night. Pretty much all of his skull flushed indecently bright as his eye has wisps of magic drifting up from it. A light flush also present on his rips around where his soul bobs gently in place dripping with some sort of goo every now and again. Wiggling your hips invitingly you coo Papyrus name at him.

He doesn´t leave you waiting long. In a blink he is right there behind you length resting heavy on you. You throw some bad puns at him as you urge him to get on with it. Huffing Papyrus presses his tip to your opening taking his time to push in. With his tip in you wince. It had been an awfully long while since you had done this and even thou you had worked yourself open for him earlier he was still a bit to big for you to take easily. Especially with how his magic send little jolts through you that had you convulsing lightly around him. Papyrus must have seen something in you face as he brought one hand to soothingly rub along you lower back. Giving you all the time you need he pushes in slowly bit by bit. Pausing every so often to wait for you. All the while he keeps up the soothing motions.

When he is finally fully sheathed inside you a loud moan comes from you. He is so much larger then any human you have been with before. And despite his hand having been on you heated skin for so long it´s still cool which sends shivers down your spine. You wonder if that is a kink you had not known yourself to posses which you were only now discovering. With the fact that his large size delights you more the you had thought possible it doesn´t seem so far fetched that you might have some fetishes, likes and/or desires that you had not previously known about. Having given yourself some time to adjust you finally urge Papyrus into starting to move. He starts out slow. Pulling out almost all the way before sliding back in smoothly. You take some time to enjoy the way his magic slides inside you.

The feeling, while nice, is not particularly mind blowing thou. Usually you liked your partners to push into you hard, if not necessarily fast. Arching into his thrusts you try and tell Papyrus to pick it up a notch. And oh does he ever. For someone who described himself as a lazybones he sure seems to have some strength. The very next thrust is so hard it draws a squeak from you as it has you sliding dangerously close to the wall in front of you. You bring up your hands to brace yourself and widen your stance another bit. You do however delight in the feeling of him pushing so powerfully into you. As another particularly hard thrust almost has you knocking your head into the wall anyway skeletal hands find their way to your hips helping to keep you mostly in place.

A curse escapes you at the new development. You had known that you liked to be held down like that, as the few times you had gone out with someone particularly jealous their possessive touches had quite pleased you. So far however your one night stands had either not had the will or the strength to indulge you. Papyrus had both or so it would seem. You quickly find out how to trick him into gripping you more tightly and abuse the knowledge just a tiny little bit. At this point you are actually sure he might leave some bruises behind but can´t really bring yourself to care. For once you feel like the sight of those marks won´t be turning your morning mood sour the next day.

You just start to feel the pleasant pressure building in your gut as you are ripped from your filthy fantasy of other things you wouldn´t mind trying with the monster. Papyrus has let your hips go in favor of gripping your arms and pulling you to stand upright. Your hands come down heavily on the counter as you almost lose your balance being forced to stand on your toes to accommodate the new position. Shock drives through you as your mind goes blank. Completely and utterly blank. Shivers run through you as your wide eyed stare locks with Papyrus gaze in the mirror. At the back of your mind it registers that he is supporting most of your weight in the position he has brought you two into. And he is buried so deep inside of you too. Mindlessly one of you hands comes up to rub at your stomach where it is lightly bulged.

When Papyrus starts moving again it´s much quicker then before. He also only pulls out till about halfway anymore as the new position doesn´t allow for more without you losing you balance. The way your bodys rub together is so delightful that you can´t help the sounds that spill from your mouth. If your brain had not powered down like it did you would probably be cursing enough to make any sailor blush. As is thou Papyrus makes more then up for it. Before he had been rather quiet but now he was panting, moaning and cursing. All of it jumbled together in a pale imitation of sentences. Not that you noticed. You were a mess with drool from Papyrus tongue on your neck and your own mouth hanging open sloppily. Hot pleasure shoots through you on each thrust. Driving spikes of pure lust into your gut where your orgasm builds rapidly. You cum hard and fast your vision going white as waves of ecstasy role over you.

When your brain comes back, like a rebooted computer, you are still deep in your afterglow and only slowly your thoughts pick back up to their normal speed. You are standing flat on the ground again and are leaning against the counter with Papyrus head resting in between your shoulder blades. One arm slung around your middle the other resting on you chest. Over your heart you realize belatedly. That is when it hits you. He got your brain to shut up. YOU didn´t even manage that but Papyrus did. As you ask him how thou the only response you get is a tired murmur. You take pity on him and help him to sit at the edge of the tub. As you help him dress you feel the sudden need to see him again. Another first. Humming softly you dig up some lipstick in one of the cabinets under the sink and write your phone number onto his rips. You take some time to do the numbers mirrored so he can read them better. Satisfied you help him pull on his pullover and, after pulling you own cloths on, leave him there the door lightly ajar.

You pass Sans on your way to the door waving shortly at him. You don´t go over to chat thou. If he really is as innocent as his brother says you don´t wanna be the one to corrupt him. Or well maybe you do but you have enough self-control, for now. Besides. With all the energy he seems to have you don´t think you can keep up with him that night. You also spot Alex not long after and go over to drag him home. It´s getting to be late and you are pretty sure that he is drunk of is ass anyway. He complains some but doesn´t much resist when you tell him you want to go.

All the way to his apartment, as it is the close one and you just want some sleep at that point, he tells you about his conquests of the night. He takes a minute to bemoan your having not gotten any. You don´t correct him but do mention that you talked with a few monsters but don´t bother telling him that it was mostly one monster from the two you met in person. He doesn´t need to know that detail. Maybe some day you will tell him. For now you relish in the pleasant reminders of your nights adventures and wonder if Papyrus will call you before the bruises have fully set in or if he will need until after they faded to grow a spine. Your snort at the thought has Alex looking at you funny but you wave it off.


End file.
